A Kiss on the Cheek
by BleedingOpal
Summary: The mundane moments in life can be the most precious. A series of oneshots. Twincest. HikaKao.
1. Calculus

**A/N:** So, I've noticed that there is a serious lack of stories about the twins that does not revolve around craploads of angst. Don't get me wrong, I love angst just as much as the next guy, but I can only take so much. So, I have decided to write a cutesy-give-you-diabetes-type series of oneshots. No angst here!

* * *

"The coordinates for the polar equation can be solved from the rectangular equation by taking the square root of _a_ and _b_…"

It was at this point Kaoru tuned his mathematics teacher and all her polar equations out. He would never understand it, so why waste his time listening when he could use it for more productive means, like playing footsie with his twin?

The students' desks were shoved together into pairs, with two students sitting across from each other. Most eyes were on the sheets of paper on their desks staring at the bolded title, "Polar Equation Starship." Supposedly, it was a partner activity that would "broaden their understanding of the lesson," or some such bullshit. Kaoru just found it immature and stupid, and not helpful in the least. He did very much enjoy Hikaru's foot rubbing up and down his leg though, so the situation wasn't a total loss.

Kaoru was snapped out of his lazy pleasure by the obnoxious ringing of the bell, the shuffling of books being shut and desks being rearranged. Hikaru's voice came to him then in a gently taunting tone.

"Planning on moving anytime soon, Kaoru? Or do you want me to let the driver know you'll be staying here over night?"

Kaoru rolled his eyes skyward and hauled his lethargic body out of his desk. He clasped hands with his twin and walked out of the classroom, leaving his desk in its sideways position.

Later, after more lazy rubbing and cuddling in the limousine, Hikaru and Kaoru settled onto their shared bed and made unenthusiastic attempts at completing their homework.

Kaoru stared mournfully and uncomprehendingly at his math homework. The target-like polar graphs' interconnected circles were making him dizzy and slightly nauseous. His cry of sorrow alerted his twin to Kaoru's distress. Hikaru moved next to his twin and copied his position, lied flat on his stomach, and pressed their bodies side-by-side together from shoulder to knee.

"What are you groaning about?" Hikaru asked, rubbing his face into Kaoru's neck, nibbling gently.

"Math, and _you aren't helping!" _Kaoru exclaimed as Hikaru began sucking on his skin. Hikaru grinned, unashamed.

"Lemme…" Hikaru trailed off, pulling Kaoru's workbook towards him. "Weren't you paying attention in class today?"

"No, and you weren't helping then either, Hikaru." Kaoru's voice was chiding, but his face was stretched into a wicked grin. Hikaru matched his grin, still absolutely unremorseful. He trailed his hand down Kaoru's back, rubbed his ass slowly, and then trailed his hand back up his twin's spine. Kaoru released a soft sigh and pushed Hikaru's hand away.

"I need to understand this crap or else I'm gonna fail math. I've already got a D Hikaru, so no distractions, please." Hikaru pouted at Kaoru's resistance, but nodded and turned back to the workbook.

"Alright, see how each of these lines represent 15 degrees? Well, convert the radians here into degrees and find…"

The lesson continued into the evening (it would have been shorter if Kaoru hadn't needed to push his twin's advances away, "I'm tracing polar graphs on your back!" "_Sure_ Hikaru,") until Kaoru was beaming with happiness at his understanding of the lesson. Hikaru proceeded to take full advantage of his twin's glee and tackled him to the bed, no longer able to restrain his libido.

An undetermined amount of time later, the twins snuggled next to each other on their absurdly large bed, exchanging kisses and petting each other languidly.

"Thanks for the help, Hikaru." Koaru sighed, feeling happy and lethargic from his twin's gentle stroking of his exposed hipbones.

"No problem, little brother," Hikaru planted a kiss on the Kaoru's temple, "anything to see you happy like that." Kaoru smiled at his twin gratefully. Hikaru pressed his lips to Kaoru's, allowing their tongues to rub against one another pleasantly.

Gently pushing his twin away so he could reach the bedside lamp, Hikaru switched the light off, plunging the room into darkness. The twins pressed against each other again, happily drifting into sleep's, and each other's, gentle embrace.

**A/N:** I wasn't joking about the Polar Equations Starship. That's an actual activity my Pre-Calculus teacher gave my class. Needless to say, I didn't finish it. It was, as Kaoru stated, utter bullshit.


	2. German

"Hey Kaoru?"

"Yes?"

"What's 'kleine mädchen?'"

"Hikaru, we take German."

"It's German?"

"Yes, you dolt. Where'd you hear it?"

"Tenenbaum said it over the radio."

"_Oh_, that's where."

"What's with that tone?"

"Nothing, Hikaru."

"So, what's it mean?"

"It means 'little girl.'"

"That makes a lot more sense now…Thanks Kaoru!"

"Hey Kaoru?"

"Yes, Hikaru?"

"Is Tenenbaum a German name? It doesn't sound…angry enough."

"Not everything in German sounds angry. Yes, it is a German name. It means Christmas tree. We learned Christmas vocabulary _today_, Hikaru."

"I wasn't paying attention, you know that."

"You never do, I know. You expect me to teach you all of it."

"You have to admit you enjoyed yourself when we learned the names of body parts."

"…"

"I got an A on that test. I just thought of your _Zunge_ on my _Ohr_."

"…"

"And your _Hände_ all over my _Beine_."

"…"

"Your _Lippen_ pressed to my _Haut_."

"_Du bist sehr blöd, und ich will dich._ And you forgot your articles."

"I don't know what you just said, but I am seriously turned on by it."


	3. First First

**The first time Hikaru and Kaoru touched each other was one week after the day of their birth.**

After a long and painful eighteen hours of contractions and pushing for all she was worth, Yuzuha Hitachiin gave birth to a screaming, goo and blood covered baby boy. Time seemed to slow for a brief moment, all she felt was relief, _it's finally over_, and she reached for her little boy.

Then the pain in her stomach and between her legs spiked hideously, and her cries matched that of the baby's. In her labor pains and drug-induced stupidity, Yuzuha had forgotten there were two little forms in her ultrasounds. There were always two little lumps in her womb. The other little lump wanted to come out and see the world.

After another excruciating half hour, in which the first twin had quieted his cries after being placed in crib near his mother, the younger twin emerged, utterly silent and still.

The doctor's first thought, _how sad, stillborns are always so sad_, was banished when he held the bloody form in his arms and felt a miniscule heartbeat and disturbingly weak breath. The second twin was rushed from the room and both Yuzuha and her first born son cried out in terror.

The older twin, whom Yuzuha had decided to name Hikaru, did not stop screaming from that moment for a full week. For the days that the younger and visibly weaker twin, named Kaoru, was contained and monitored inside an oxygen tent, the first born did not silence his cries for a moment. He was so distressed he had to be given fluids and nutrition through an IV, and could not be put in the maternal ward with the other children, instead staying with his mother in their hospital room.

After a tense and extremely loud week, Kaoru's gross, purple coloring faded to a healthy and flushed pink. His breathing and heartbeat grew stronger. A full seven days after Yuzuha had given birth to two baby boys, Kaoru opened his mouth wide and cried.

Kaoru was carried out of the oxygen tent and into the room Yuzuha and Hikaru were staying. Hikaru was still screaming when the doctor walked in with his twin. He continued to cry out when Kaoru was placed in his mother's arms for the first time. He still cried as Yuzuha rocked and cradled her second son, thankful for his, now softened, crying and strong beat of his heart.

Hikaru still did not silence his cries when Kaoru was taken from his mother's arms and placed in a crib next to his brother's. He reached out a tiny arm in the direction of his twin, and Kaoru copied the movement simultaneously with his brother.

Hikaru silenced his sobs for the first time in a week when the doctor reached into Kaoru's crib, scooped him up, and placed him next to his brother's side. Hikaru placed a miniscule hand on his brother's puffy and pink cheek, Kaoru gripped Hikaru's other hand with both of his, and the twins fell fast asleep next to each other.


	4. Second First

**Hikaru and Kaoru started sleeping together at age 4.**

Since the day of his birth, Kaoru had never been as strong as his older brother. He could never run as fast, or climb as high, or lift as much weight. As a result, Hikaru became desperately protective of his little brother. Hikaru would always push Kaoru to finish everything on his plate at dinner and eat his vitamins. He would put a bandage on any scrapes he got, and kiss a bruise every day until it disappeared.

When Kaoru got sick, he would refuse to leave his side until he was completely better.

Kaoru had been lucky with illness after the first week of his life, probably due to Hikaru's constant attentiveness to his brother. Hikaru always had an underlying fear of losing his brother, as if he somehow knew he had come close to never knowing him. Neither twin had been told the story of their birth, but somehow, their parents thought, Hikaru seemed to _know_.

However, at age four, despite all Hikaru's care, Kaoru came down with pneumonia.

It began as a cold. Kaoru could barely talk for a few days because of a sore throat and constant coughing. Overall, despite this, he wasn't in terrible condition for the first days of his illness. After three days of having the cold, he descended into a much worse state.

His fever spiked to a scary 100 degrees, but he experienced racking chills. He gasped and coughed for every breath, and wheezed like a broken toy. Anything he managed to eat despite his lack of appetite would be vomited out of him within the hour. His chest and stomach ached constantly. He was exhausted all the time.

The Hitachiin's private doctor told the twins' parents to watch his lips and fingernails for blue or gray coloring. If it came to that he would need a hospital's care. Hikaru took this responsibility onto himself. He stubbornly refused to leave his baby brother's side for a moment, and moved his favorite pillow and stuffed bear into Kaoru's room, so he could sleep with him at night.

Three days into his illness, Kaoru's fever spiked another two degrees in the dead of night. Kaoru was awoken by his discomfort, and started crying for his brother's touch. Hikaru jerked awake and wrapped his arms around his fitful brother. A maid Hikaru did not remember the name of ran into the room and searched Kaoru's lips and fingernails for discoloration, and finding none, she felt his forehead. At the heat, she jerked her hand back in surprise, and ran for the phone to call the doctor.

After a tense half-hour, in which Hikaru and the maid waited for the doctor, then after his arrival, watched him examine Kaoru. The doctor gave a sigh, wiped his brow, and turned to the waiting pair.

"He'll be alright, for tonight at least. His fever is back down to 99. I had to give him a sedative to get him back to sleep, but it's mild…"

Hikaru stopped listening after the first three words of the doctor's speech. Kaoru would be alright. His baby brother was safe and sound for another night. He ran to the bed where his brother slept, far from peacefully, but he not fitfully any longer. Hikaru snuggled next to his twin, wrapped his arms once again around Kaoru, and whispered softly to him.

"You're okay Kaoru. Big brother is here. I won't leave."

Kaoru slight whimpering and movement ceased at these words, and the twins fell asleep cuddled in each other's arms.

The next morning, Kaoru's fever broke, and a day after that his breathing returned to normal. Even after Kaoru's bout of pneumonia had passed, Hikaru never moved his favorite pillow and stuffed bear out of Kaoru's room.


	5. Third First

This does contain a little shota, but nothing hardcore, and is really more brotherly fluff with a little, tiny bit of romance. But if you don't like it, don't read it. Also, I don't know much about weather patterns in Japan, considering I don't live there. So forgive me for any mistakes.

I still don't own Ouran High School Host Club. If I did, I'd be able to afford better heating.

* * *

**The first time Hikaru and Kaoru kissed was when they were eight years old.**

Despite what most people think, the Hitachiin twins did not experience their first kiss by getting a bit too cozy during Host Club activities. They were much younger when their lips met for the first time.

In the winter of the twins' eighth year of life, Japan was hit by a south-moving cold front that closed all doors, turned up all heaters, and piled on blankets on all beds.

The Hitachiin household was no exception. The heater constantly blasted warm air into all areas of the mansion. Thick, wool blankets were dragged out of closets and spread on the family's beds.

Hikaru and Kaoru spent the chilly days snuggled up under a thick wool blanket in their room, playing video games and games of their own creation.

"Kaoru, are you cold?" The slightly older twin asked.

Kaoru, whose face was pressed into his brother's chest and legs were entangled with Hikaru's, replied, "A little bit. Are you?"

"No, not at all!" Which was a lie, but Hikaru felt he had to put on a brave face for his little brother.

Kaoru smiled up at him knowingly and adjusted his arms to wrap them firmly around Hikaru's torso. He snuggled into his brother again once his adjusting was done.

"Better now?" Kaoru asked.

Hikaru didn't reply, unhappy about being found out. He just moved his arms to encircle his brother as well and pouted.

The twins cuddled in silence for a long time, content to be with each other, and not needing words.

As night fell, the cold seeped into the twins' room and into their bed. Kaoru's weaker body shivered in the cold night air, and Hikaru watched him worriedly.

"Wait here, Kaoru. I'll get another blanket, okay?" Hikaru knew full well he could just use the call button by their bed and summon a maid, but Hikaru wanted to be the one to help his brother, not some faceless maid. He tried to pull away from his twin, but Kaoru's arms locked around him, keeping him in place.

"Don't leave, Hikaru, please! I'll be warm if you're here, just don't leave!" Kaoru continued to babble pleads for his twin to stay until Hikaru settled back into his twin's arms pecked him on the forehead.

"Hey, Kaoru?" Kaoru glanced up at Hikaru with tear-filled eyes. "I watched this movie with mom when you were in the hospital last month, and this girl was crying, and this guy did this thing to make the girl stop crying. Can I try it with you Kaoru?"

Kaoru nodded, eyes still glimmering with unshed tears. Hikaru smiled, and then moved toward his brother's face.

"Close your eyes, Kaoru. It won't work if you don't."

"Kay, Hika." Kaoru obeyed, shutting his eyes and turning his face toward his brother's, instinctively seeking out Hikaru's warmth.

Hikaru pressed his lips, feather-light, against each of Kaoru's eyelids, pecking them twice. Kaoru eyelids fluttered each time in pleasure. He squirmed and had to hold himself back from opening his eyes so he could see his brother. But Hikaru told him not to, so he wouldn't. Hikaru then moved down to his nose, kissing the tip. Finally, Hikaru pressed his lips to Kaoru's. Kaoru whimpered at the feeling, and Hikaru pressed harder.

They pulled apart only when the need for breath claimed them, and even then separating was slow and reluctant. Their lips made a smacking noise when they pulled apart, and Kaoru giggled at it.

"I liked that a lot, Hika. Do it again?" Kaoru eyes were now glimmering with something very different from tears.

"Whenever you want Kaoru. Whenever you want."


	6. Jealous

**A/N:** This one was inspired when I woke up this morning with my cat snoozing on my face.

Don't get me wrong here, I love cats. They're my favorite animals in the world, I just like the idea of an irrationally jealous Hikaru. This one is kinda sad, but still NO ANGST. I am sticking to that conviction.

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. If I did, I'd open up a cat rescue shelter.

* * *

Hikaru didn't consider himself to be a jealous or possessive person. Kaoru would chat amicably with the other host club members and he wouldn't throw a fit. Kaoru would spend the night at the Suoh mansion and he wouldn't thrash around in bed all night, unable to sleep without his brother's warmth.

A girl from the club even pecked Kaoru on the cheek once after their session with the twins, and Hikaru _did not_ think horrible, poisonous thoughts about the girl. Specifically, he _did not_ want to reach over to the girl, yank her offending lips from his brother's cheek and rip them off.

_None_ of these things ever happened.

Hikaru never really considered the fact that he could lie to himself so well either.

So, when Kaoru was so cruelly ripped away from him by a beast from the deepest depths of hell, Hikaru _did not_ want to drop-kick the thing into the street.

Yuzuha got it into her head that another companion would be good for the twins. She dragged Hikaru and Kaoru into the nearest pet shop, where Kaoru picked out a tiny tabby kitten to bring home.

And thus, Hikaru descended into brother-deprivation hell.

That damned cat, dubbed "Hika" of all things, was determined to split the brother apart, Hikaru was sure of it.

Whenever the twins were not at school, Kaoru would spend his time doing homework, and caring for Hika. He would feed and play with the little thing constantly.

At night, Hika would curl up in the warmest space on the bed, that is, right between the twins, creating purring, fuzzy barrier between Hikaru and Kaoru. Hikaru was unable to reach out to his brother, pull him into his embrace, snuggle his face into Kaoru's neck, and kiss those inviting lips…

Hikaru really hated Hika.

On a particularly sunny day Kaoru decided he wanted to go through the extensive Hitachiin gardens, to smell the roses or something, Hikaru figured. The older twin had been in a bad mood for a long period of time, so he did not join his brother. Hikaru chose to spend the sunny day moping in their room, inadvertently missing his chance at garden sex. Kaoru left for his walk, sighing hopelessly at his brother's absurdity.

Hikaru was in a daze, imagining what he could be doing with his brother at night if freakin' Hika wasn't around, when he was alerted to a scuffling, then a tiny squeak. Hikaru ignored it, going back to him moping, but then heard it again just a few second later. The squeak was followed by a muffled thump, and Hikaru turned towards the noise to see a furry body twitching on the floor of his room.

Hikaru glared at the little monstrosity, figuring it was trying to piss him off, until the shuddering stopped a few minutes later. In fact, Hika's entire body ceased moving altogether.

Hikaru's eyes widened and he dove to the ground to prod the fuzzy body, trying to get it to move again to no avail.

Kaoru picked that moment to come back to the twins' room.

Hikaru stared wide-eyed at his twin, and Kaoru stared at Hikaru, then the kitten, then at Hikaru again.

Kaoru lunged toward the kitten's body, lifting him up and pulling him into his chest, eyes wide, breathing short. The kitten wasn't breathing; his muscles twitched in post mortem spasms.

Kaoru cradled the dead kitten to his face, tears pouring from his eyes.

Hikaru sat in stunned silence. He had plenty of time to call a damn vet, but he chose to glare at the kitten because of some completely irrational jealousy, and now his brother was mourning the loss of his beloved pet, and Hikaru could have prevented this.

Kaoru was _never_ going to forgive him.

The room was silent except for Kaoru's sobs, and Hikaru was unable to move or speak, to embrace and comfort his brother. What right did he have to hold Kaoru any longer? He'd just killed his twin's cat.

Kaoru looked up at Hikaru after his sobbing died down. He smiled gently at Hikaru and reached out a hand to touch his cheek, the other cradling Hika.

"Don't look so sad. I know you didn't like him much, but if you'd known you would've tried to help him. I know you would." Kaoru spoke softly, but his words were a dagger to Hikaru heart.

Later that night, after burying Hika, when the twins were lying in bed, Hikaru pulled Kaoru close while his twin slumbered, and cried.

**End Note:** PLEASE READ: Yeah, yeah I know. It's teensy bit angsty. But it's closer to Hurt/Comfort than angst, really. **There will be a second part to this, and I need advice on it. Tell me in a review or message: Should Hikaru tell Kaoru that he didn't try to help his cat even though he could have? And what should Kaoru's reaction be? Angry? Forgiving? Let me know what you think, please!**


	7. Vampire

The Hitachiin twins had a secret.

This was nothing unusual. Everybody has secrets they conceal from the world. Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru's secret, however, was deeper and darker than most.

What started their nightly ritual did not matter, what mattered was that certain events had changed Hitachiin Hikaru, and both the twins paid the price for it.

After a day spent entertaining the ladies of the Host Club, the Hitachiin brothers would go home, finish their homework, finish each other's homework in the subjects they disliked, then curl up in bed at night, together.

After tucking in under the covers of their bed, snuggled close, Hikaru would whisper in his brother's ear - _I am so sorry_ - then sensually lick from Kaoru's ear down his collarbone, then back up to his neck. He would then open his mouth, and _bite_.

Kaoru would gasp in slight pain, then his eyes would flutter shut and his gasping turned to that of pleasure.

As Hikaru drank from his brother's jugular, the connection between them, the intimacy of the act, would send both brothers into euphoria.

After sucking and fucking, the Hitachiin brothers would settle into the night's embrace, Kaoru would doze off into a drained and exhausted sleep, and Hikaru would cry.


	8. Appreciation

Hitachiin Hikaru was a very proud person. He held his head high as he strutted through the halls of Ouran Academy, he never apologized for anything, and he never said thank you.

He wasn't rude, he just felt like bowing his head and mumbling a 'thanks' or a 'sorry' was beneath him.

Kaoru didn't apologize much or thank anyone, but when he did, it came from the bottom of his heart. Most of his apologizing was done on Hikaru's behalf, but even that didn't happen very much since he was often running after his brother after Hikaru stormed out in a rage.

Kaoru didn't mind Hikaru not thanking him. He understood that his brother's pride often got the best of him, but he also knew Hikaru appreciated everything Kaoru did for him.

_It would be nice to hear it once in a while though_, Kaoru thought.

It was ten past midnight when Hikaru realized his twin was not in bed with him. He shifted in his sleep, reached out a hand to his right and, feeling nothing, pulled his body upwards from its horizontal position. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and scanned the room.

Kaoru was seated at the cedar desk across the room from the twins' shared bed. He head was bowed and his back was hunched over. His arms moved as he scribbled on, what Hikaru presumed to be, a piece of paper.

Hikaru hauled his stiff body from the Egyptian cotton sheets and walked over to his twin. Kaoru had to have been caught up in whatever he was doing because he didn't react to Hikaru's footsteps coming closer. He jumped when Hikaru wrapped his arms around him and kissed his temple.

"What'cha up to?" Hikaru asked needlessly, since he could plainly see what Kaoru was up to.

Kaoru looked at his twin with wide, golden eyes. He tried to cover the paper up, but Hikaru had already seen.

_The Life and Poetry of Sylvia Plath_

_Hitachiin Hikaru_

"Kaoru…we talked about this."

"I know, but…you _suck _at English Literature, and this English poet paper is worth a lot, and you forgot about it, and it's due tomorrow, and-" Kaoru gushed out before being cut off.

"You said basically the same thing about my German homework last week. And the Japanese Literature paper the week before. And you missed a test in your own chemistry class so you could take my test in English yesterday when I was sick. Your grade is bad enough in science as it is. I don't get why you won't let me tutor you…" Hikaru squeezed his twin harder, and Kaoru twisted around so he could bury his head in Hikaru's shoulder.

"I didn't want you to get stressed out, Hika. Dealing with me, I mean." Kaoru mumbled, not looking at his brother.

"_Not get_…" Hikaru started, then stopped. He sighed, then said, "Kaoru, it's fucking _midnight_. _You_ are the stressed one here. What else have you been doing?"

Hikaru examined Kaoru's work area, and discovered, in addition to research materials concerning Sylvia Plath, their shared German textbook and a completed worksheet with his name on it.

Hikaru knew he'd get a perfect score on the German homework, and an A on the paper if he let him finish, but Kaoru looked ready to pass out. He was slumped in Hikaru's arms, fading in and out of consciousness, lulled into sleep by Hikaru's warm embrace.

Hikaru sighed in frustration before scooping Kaoru into his arms and carrying him to bed. Kaoru squawked in protest, but was ignored by his twin.

Hikaru laid Kaoru gently onto the sheets, tucked them around him and pulled them up to his chin, then crawled into bed on the other side.

"Hikaru, I wasn't done with the paper! You won't get an…"

"Incomplete or not, you're good enough at writing I'll get an A anyway. You need to sleep. Tomorrow we'll be getting to school early so I can show you how to _properly_ convert liters to moles and use stoichiometry."

Kaoru knew he wasn't going to win an argument with Hikaru, so he sighed and said, "Thank you, Hika."

"No, Kaoru. _Thank you_."


	9. Fourth First

**Just sometimes** requested I do something with Hide and Seek, so that inspired this Valentine's Day oneshot. Thank you **Just sometimes**!

**The first time Hikaru was separated from Kaoru was when they were eight years old.**

The Hitachiin family gardens stretched for miles in the minds of eight year-old Hikaru and Kaoru. There were endless bushes to hide in, grass to run in, and flowers to smell.

The Hitachiin twins frequently entered their home after a day of romping covered in mud and grass, scratched up from rose bushes they were hiding in. Summer days were spent in the garden and in the shower being thoroughly scrubbed by maids.

"…48, 49, 50! I'm coming for you Kaoru!" Hikaru shouted into the seemingly empty gardens. He turned and ran toward the nearest bush of roses he spotted and dug through the green and red with his hands, searching for a patch of ginger hair.

Finding nothing, Hikaru continued through bush after pot of roses, petunias, and gardenias, not finding any trace of his brother.

Frustrated, Hikaru stopped searching through flowers and started kicking them, hoping to hear a squeal from his brother.

Meanwhile, Kaoru wasn't hiding in the garden at all. He had snuck into the house and had perched himself on a couch, comfortably waiting for the sound of the door opening, so he could scamper off into another area of the house. Kaoru giggled, imagining his brother kicking at flowers like Kaoru knew he would do.

Hikaru was starting to worry. He had found neither hide nor hair of his brother, and he had searched through every bush of flowers that could be used for concealment. Hikaru imagined his beloved baby brother being carried off by the people their mother called 'cradle robbers.'

Hikaru began to shout for his little brother, "Kaoru, this isn't fun anymore!" and beg him to come out.

Kaoru couldn't hear Hikaru's desperate shouts inside the house. He stayed perched on his couch, thinking about his brother and the look on his face when he realized he'd been tricked.

Hikaru had given up on the gardens, and ran toward the mansion, intent on finding his mother and telling her Kaoru had been taken by cradle robbers. He burst through the front doors, panting in exertion, face red, hands sweating.

And came face-to-face with his twin.

Kaoru had heard Hikaru's muffled shouting as he approached the mansion's entrance. He had come running to the door, fearing Hikaru had hurt himself.

Hikaru threw himself at Kaoru, hugging him close, desperate to feel his warmth. Kaoru shushed his sobs of relief, confused.

Hikaru pushed Kaoru away and held his shoulders at arms' length. He sternly told him, "Don't you ever get out of my sight again, okay Kaoru? If you do cradle robbers will take you away!"

Kaoru nodded, his eyes widening in fear. The twins embraced again, burying their faces in the other's neck.

Needless to say, the Hitachiin twins never played hide and seek again.


	10. LIAS: I Hope You Dance

**Life is a Song: **The oneshot is based off a song, as the title implies. It isn't a song fic, it's just inspired by the lyrics and music. This one is one of 'em, so you can see what I mean. If there's song you really like, send me the name and artist please. I'll look it up on YouTube or Pandora.

If you have any ideas for a oneshot series, send 'em in. Thanks!

I still do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance  
-I Hope You Dance, Lee Ann Womack_

The beach had become a favorite vacation spot for the Host Club after their trip to Kyoya's private beach with Haruhi. So, when the time came for more fun in the sun, the Ootori family's beach sounded very appealing.

As the evening sun set over the crashing waves and rolling tides, the Hitachiin brothers took a beachside stroll. Their toes squished sand between them and the occasional wave of water would wash them clean again. Their hands were clasped and their hips touched as they walked.

"You _do _realize how cliché this is, right?" Hikaru asked his twin.

"Yes, but it's peaceful and romantic. The sunset is gorgeous, don't you think?" Kaoru gazed out onto the water toward the setting ball of fire.

"While we're being cliché…It's not nearly as gorgeous as you, Kaoru." Hikaru planted a kiss on his brother's lips and smirked. Kaoru pouted.

"Don't tease me, Hikaru, I meant that. The sun over the water is beautiful."

Hikaru nodded, and pulled his twin to a stop. The two sat down side-by-side, gentle waves splashing at their crossed legs.

"It makes me feel insignificant." Kaoru stated after a pause.

"What does? The sun?"

"No, the ocean. It's _huge_, and sitting here makes it painfully clear. It stretches on so far it looks like it's touching the sun. I know it's not but…there's just so little we can see of it, so little we know of it. It makes me feel tiny and insignificant." Kaoru let out a sigh. He turned to his brother, whose eyes were half-lidded in affection and amusement.

"Maybe in the grand scheme of things we are. Insignificant, I mean." Hikaru turned toward the sun as he spoke. "But we're not insignificant to each other, or to the Host Club, or to our parents. And hey, if the big wide world makes you feel small, good. Feeling small is just inspiration to reach out to people, to expand your horizons. So, we should get out in the world and try to understand it a little more, I think."

"I never knew you could be so thoughtful, Hikaru." Kaoru smirked at his mirror.

"Way to kill the moment, little brother. I felt smart for a few moments there."

The twins laughed and embraced each other in the fading light of the setting sun.


	11. Fifth First

This one is a request from **ahha. interesting**. There's a few more that **ahha. interesting** requested, and I'll get on those a bit later on. Also, this one is a lead-in to another request from **Princess Ellie Hummel**, so remember this one, kay?

I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

**The first time Kaoru defended Hikaru was when they were ten years old.**

The Hitachiin twins were, by all definitions of the word, loners.

They stopped confiding in their parents years ago. Their dinner conversations had become short and pointless, (_"How was your day at school, dears?" "Fine.") _and they isolated themselves in their shared room all day, doing who knows what. They played with no one else during breaks all through elementary school, just each other.

Being so friendless didn't bother the twins, they were perfectly happy being with each other, and each other only.

At least, that's what they told themselves.

Naturally, their natures earned them the reputation of "freaks" among their peers. They ignored the name-calling, the whispers as they walked by, the subtle nervous glances of those near-by.

But some things were hard to ignore. Like the bullying.

Kaoru was generally on the receiving end more than his twin. The main difference between the two was that Kaoru wouldn't stand up for himself, while Hikaru would. Kaoru figured everything happened for a reason, and let events pass by and let them unfold however fate deemed. Hikaru preferred to sucker-punch fate where it hurt.

Only on the rare occasions when Hikaru was on the torment's receiving end did Kaoru speak up.

On one such occasion, a ten year-old Hikaru, on a rare moment he was alone while waiting for his brother to come out of the bathroom, a barely older, yet much taller, student approached him.

"Morning, freak. Where's your doppelganger?"

Hikaru elected not to answer. He turned his head away from the freakishly tall elementary schooler.

"Gone mute, freak?" Frankenchild asked with a slight shove to Hikaru shoulder. Hikaru responded with a glare that could make professional wrestlers run in terror. Unfortunately, Frankenchild was too dense to comprehend he wasn't wanted.

Frankenchild pulled back a fist, fully prepared to let Hikaru have it. Hikaru had turned his head away again, and he hadn't yet noticed the oncoming pain…

That never came, because Frankenchild received a strike to the back of the head before his fist could connect with Hikaru's face.

Kaoru, poised behind Frankenchild, had struck the back of the giant's head with a broom he had found in the bathroom.

While Frankenchild was dazed and confused, Kaoru grabbed his stunned brother's hand and ran from the hall, bolting into an empty classroom.

"Kaoru, you…"

"I'm sorry! I didn't…" Kaoru stopped, realizing he couldn't come up with a reason for his apology. Apparently, Hikaru couldn't either.

"Why'd you apologize? That was awesome!" Hikaru gave his twin an encouraging smile, and Kaoru flushed with pleasure at his brother's approval.

Hikaru hugged his brother close to him and pecked Kaoru's forehead. Kaoru smiled and said, "Let's get out of here before Frankenchild comes lumbering in."

Hikaru's smile widened, amused that his twin had come up with the same name for the giant as he did. He couldn't recall telling his brother about Frankenchild.

Hikaru, once again, thanked his stars for twin telepathy.


	12. Masquerade

So, this one is a request from **MelloCogumello**.

Also, main reason Haruhi isn't in here when it would probably be appropriate for her to be around is because I don't like her and refuse to write her.

I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. I don't own Candy Land either.

* * *

The Host Club really needed some new ideas.

Yet another dance party was planned, this one winter themed. The slight change in theme did not make up for the fact that the princesses were going to tire of balls eventually.

So, a brain storming session was called by Tamaki to figure out a solution to their 'monotony' problem.

"I think we should make a Candy Land dance! With chocolate for walls and peppermints for columns and cotton candy for clothes and butterscotch for lights and gumdrops for…"

"I don't think that's going to work Hunny-senpai. But thank you for the suggestion."

"What about-"

"Absolutely not."

"I haven't said anything, Milord!"

"Your suggestion is going to involve doing terrible things to me or sexually harassing my precious daughter!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"I will stand your torment no longer!"

"You're overreacting! We're not _that_ bad!"

"What about a masquerade?"

The room went silent. Up to this point Kaoru had been silent, enjoying the friendly banter and his twin's teasing of Tamaki. But the idea occurred to him suddenly, and he blurted it out, interrupting the amusing conversation between Hikaru and the Lord.

"That's not a bad idea. It will provide the ladies with something to entertain themselves with. They can design or altogether make their own masks. Better yet, in addition we could sell masks and supplies to design them with. Profit margins would increase greatly." Kyoya gave an approving nod before scribbling in his black notebook.

With Kyoya's approval, the Host Club settled on a masquerade ball while still keeping with the winter theme.

When the day of the party arrived every guest and member of the Host Club, dressed in their best, entered the lavishly decorated great hall.

Kyoya had given strict instructions to each member that they must spend time with as many ladies as possible. Hikaru quietly sulked, since that would take attention away from his brother. Kaoru patted his arm consolingly, also disappointed, but being better about hiding it.

Hikaru had chosen a simple Phantom of the Opera-esque mask. Kaoru had gone the entirely opposite way in choosing his mask, and wore a golden eye mask with wing-like structure flaring out on the sides that extended slightly past his head.

Both twins were currently occupied by fluttering girls waiting in lines to dance with them, showing off their hand-made masks.

As dance after dance was completed, the time came for the last dance of the night. Every girl hurried to find their favorite host, wanting to save their last dance exclusively for them.

But some girls were crushed when the Hitachiin twins were nowhere to be found.

"You know Kyoya will be furious about this."

"I don't really care, little brother. I want some time with you. _And only you._"

Kaoru smiled and pressed himself closer to his twin, swaying side to side gently to the rhythm of the distant music. The balcony was alight with gentle candles and moonlight that bathed Hikaru Kaoru in its silvery essence.

And they danced with only the night as their witness.


	13. LIAS: The Only Exception

I don't own Ouran High School Host Club and I'm not Paramore.

* * *

_And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable distance  
And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness  
Because none of it was ever worth the risk  
But you are the only exception  
You are the only exception_

- The Only Exception by Paramore

Hikaru had certain rules that he lived his life by.

He never apologized or thanked anyone. He never carried out favors for people or said 'I'll owe you one' when someone else helped him out. He never got too close to anyone.

But when Kaoru finished his homework for him, Hikaru would correct his math problems and walk him through the steps in appreciation.

Hikaru would always do little favors for Kaoru. He'd make him breakfast on the days their chef took a vacation. He'd run out to the hall closet shirtless in the middle of winter to grab an extra blanket because Kaoru was cold. He'd never expect anything back.

When Kaoru vacuumed the living room or dusted the foyer when Hikaru was supposed to do it, Hikaru would pay him back by taking some of Kaoru's chores for a few days. When Kaoru forced Hikaru's broccoli into his stomach, even though they both hated it, Hikaru would be sure to force down Kaoru's spinach.

If Kaoru needed a shoulder to cry on, Hikaru was there with a whispered comforting word and a box of tissues. And he knew Kaoru would always give him the same.

Hikaru kept everyone at a safe distance away from him. He didn't fall in love.

But Kaoru was an exception to a lot of his rules.

**End Note:** Short, I know. **Princess Elli Hummel**, your request is next. Now go, dear readers, and bombard Down-With-Yaoi with the flames of moe.


	14. Jealous II

This one is a request from **Princess Ellie Hummel**. Enjoy, my lady!

Don't own it. If I did, I'd be able to take this trip without making my poor parents go bankrupt. But I love them for letting me go. My parents' rock!

* * *

Hikaru could deal with that cat getting in the way of sex. He could always pick it up by the scruff of the neck and toss it out of the twins' room when felt horny. He could deal with it taking up Kaoru's time and attention. Hikaru knew he would always be number one in his twin's eyes. He could barely take it, but he _could_ take it.

But _this_ was too much!

It had started when Hikaru had come down with a mild flu. He caught it from Tamaki after the Lord sneezed all over him after class. Hikaru had his suspicions the sneeze was directed towards him on purpose, but he couldn't prove it, and Kaoru thought he was being paranoid.

His symptoms never got too bad. A little fever, a little throwing up now and then, a little muscle fatigue. Nothing a few days away from school and expensive antibiotics couldn't fix.

However, Kaoru, who should have stayed away from him during his illness, insisted on being by his side, bringing him chicken noodle soup, restocking his tissue supply, cleaning his puke from the rim of the toilet seat, and other caretaking duties.

This inevitably caused the younger twin to become ill as well.

But Kaoru's illness wasn't like Hikaru's. Kaoru had never been as strong as Hikaru, especially in resisting diseases, so his condition rapidly worsened while Hikaru hated himself for not kicking Kaoru out.

Kaoru had been bedridden for days, coughing his lungs out, bile coming up with ever choked gasp. He threw up anything he attempted to eat, and couldn't sleep a wink from his burning hot fever.

To add to Hikaru's misery, ever since Kaoru fell sick, Hika had prevented him from entering his own damn bedroom! How could a cat accomplish this?

By tripping Hikaru whenever he walked down the hall to their bedroom door. By biting and scratching his ankles when his hand met the doorknob. By climbing up his leg and biting his hand until small rivers of blood ran down his wrist when the door opened.

Hikaru did his very best to evade Hika. He tried to chart his naptimes, but they had no pattern. He tried baiting him with catnip to no avail. He threw things at the beast to make it run, but it only aggravated him and made Hika attack him more fervently.

Hikaru agreed that he was to blame for Kaoru's sickness, but no doubt Kaoru was upset by his twins' absence. Didn't Hika see that?

One day (Hikaru was attempting to tempt Hika away from his bedroom with a filet of fish) Kaoru started up a fit of wet-sounding coughs. Hika jumped in alarm and scampered into the bedroom as Hikaru (finally!) opened the door.

Kaoru hand was clasped to his mouth, his coughs were raspy and mucus came up into his hand with each hack. Hika leapt onto the bed and purred frantically, rubbing against his owner with worry and affection.

Hikaru placed a hand on Kaoru's forehead to find…no fever at all. What?

Kaoru's coughs had turned into giggles by this point, and Hika (and Hikaru) was giving his master a confused stare.

Kaoru continued his giggling as he stroked Hika to calm him, and his purring turned from frantic to pleasant.

"Wait…you're better? For how long?" Hikaru asked, baffled.

"I only felt better this morning. I heard you fighting with Hika and figured by favorite furry friend and twin needed to see me. Hika obviously wasn't going to let you past, so I distracted him." Kaoru giggled again, and Hikaru smirked. If they didn't know better, they would have sworn Hika looked disgruntled.

"Well, I'm glad you're better." Hikaru leaned close to Kaoru as he spoke, intending to give Kaoru a long-awaited kiss he would never forget. Their lips were so close to connecting…

And Hika threw himself at Hikaru's face.

**A/N: **Ah, Hika. You're the best cat ever. So with this my friends, I say, aufwiedersehen!


	15. LIAS: I Guess It Doesn't Matter Anymore

I love this song. The entire song's lyrics are here for a reason. It's a story song, so read it, kay? Drop a review and let me know what your interpretation of the song is if you want. I wanna compare notes and see what others think of one of my favorite songs.

I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or Blackmore's Night. If I did, I'd be able to afford to go to college without scrabbling around for whatever financial aid I can get.

* * *

_Standing in the rain  
The cold and angry rain  
In a long white dress  
A girl without a name_

She stood beneath the light  
Glowing like a candle bright  
I guess it doesn't matter anymore

I pulled along the side  
And offered her a ride  
Like the rolling mist she floated inside  
As we pulled away  
She had nothing to say  
So I guess it doesn't matter anymore

I believe some things can't be explained  
They are hidden in the mist and in the silver rain...

The road was long  
It ran on  
When I heard her singing her silent song  
I knew the melody  
From my memory  
But I guess it doesn't matter anymore

Finally she spoke  
Come pull off the road  
Saying she was headin' home  
I turned and she was gone  
I was all alone  
So I guess it doesn't matter anymore

As I turned away  
No reason to stay  
She had faded back into the grey  
A whisper in the trees  
You could hear it in the breeze  
Say I guess it doesn't matter anymore

– I Guess It Doesn't Matter Anymore by Blackmore's Night

The rain poured down in a thick silver sheet as Hikaru drove across the dangerously slick road. It was nearing midnight and the clouds blocked what little light the moon and stars could have provided. This was not a night to be driving.

Yet here Hikaru was, pushing 80 miles per hour in his car on a treacherously slippery road in the dead of night.

A distant light caught his eye. Hikaru figured it was a rest stop and slowed down with the intention of grabbing a snack for the long drive ahead of him. As he got closer to the light, it faded, and then flickered out until all Hikaru could see was a figure standing in the cold rain.

Baffled as to why anyone would be out on a night like this, he slowed further down and realized the figure was a girl in a light colored dress. It almost appeared to be a wedding dress. _Odd. Very odd._

Hikaru slowed, then came to a stop a few feet away from the strange girl and gestured to the shotgun seat. The girl twitched, then smoothly glided to the car, opened the door and climbed inside.

She nodded a thanks, saying nothing. She turned away, looking out of the window.

"Where you headed?"

No answer.

"How many miles? I'm not going anywhere in particular."

Still no answer. Hikaru gave up and pressed on the gas once again, starting forward into the night.

"I'm really just driving. I'm not going back anytime soon, not while Kaoru's all…weird." The last part he mumbled. The girl gave no sign of listening. Hikaru felt the need to spill his guts to someone, and spill he did.

"He started yelling at me over something really stupid. All I did was tell him I wanted to spend Saturday with Haruhi studying for our Biology test and he just blew up at me! He'd been in such a good mood all week too. He was excited about something I think. I dunno why he set off like that…"

Hikaru trailed off as the girl looked at him. He watched her face out of the corner of his eye and watched her raise one eyebrow at him. She shook her head and turned toward the window again.

"Can you not talk or something? Whatever. Jeez, I feel like crap. He was crying when I bolted out of there. He wouldn't tell me what was wrong and I didn't feel like putting up with him being all weird. I flunked my Literature test, so I was pissed and then he freaks out…He was being really unfair, ya know?"

Without looking at him the girl shook her head again.

"I probably should have asked him what was up though…He seemed pretty upset when I left."

The girl raised an eyebrow at him again.

"Did he tell me something I forgot…? No, I remember everything he says to me. How could I with that sweet voice of his?"

She shook her head.

"Maybe he was planning something for Saturday? If that was it he could have just told me. He would have told me."

Another shake of her head.

"Or is it, like, an anniversary? But Kaoru wouldn't care about that crap, right?"

Eyebrow.

"Oh…Oh! Oh shit, fuck, why didn't I…shit!" Suddenly remembering he was in the presence of a lady he turned his head fully towards her as he slowed to a stop at a stop light to apologize.

And no one was in the car with him.

He was alone.

Just as he had left Kaoru alone, upset, in the dark house with rain pattering outside the glass and thunder shaking the house and lightning brightening the sky…

Hikaru turned the car around, performing a spectacular high-speed illegal U-Turn and driving home faster than he had left it.

He didn't know what just had happened or who he had just met, but he silently thanked the girl for silently reminding him of the anniversary of Hikaru and Kaoru's first not-Host-Club-related date.

A memory of a raised eyebrow persuaded him to slow down a little. It really _was_ dangerous on the slick, dark road.

_I believe some things can't be explained  
They are hidden in the mist and in the silver rain..._


	16. LIAS: Memories

**A/N:** **Hatemylife68** requested something by Within Temptation, and here it is. I had trouble finding a song by Within Temptation that wasn't full of angst. But there's this one, which is somewhat not angsty. At least this chunk of lyrics isn't.

* * *

Together in all these memories,  
I see your smile.  
All the memories I hold dear  
Darling you know I love you till the end of time. – Memories by Within Temptation

"Kaoru, you are covered in mud. What in the world were you and your brother doing?"

"Hikaru wanted to play cops and robbers, and I wanted to play cowboys and Indians, and Hikaru said there wasn't any difference, then I said there was because there _is_ a difference but Hikaru got mad at me and pushed me in the mud."

"Hikaru, why would you be so mean to your brother? He didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes he did! Cowboys and Indians fought each other lots and hurt each other lots, so he would get hurt if we played cowboys and Indians no matter which one he played! But cops always catch the bad guys and never get hurt, so I wanted Kaoru to be a cop and not get hurt! I didn't mean to push 'im in mud, really! I was just gonna shake him a little to convince him…"

"Hika…I don't want you to be a robber! Robbers are bad and Hika isn't bad! So Hika can't be a robber and even if you were I wouldn't catch you if I was a cop 'cause I know you wouldn't hurt anybody, kay?"

"Kao, I'm sorry I pushed you too hard. I know you hate it when you get dirt under your fingernails and now your hands are all muddy…"

"Let's go take a bath together, Hika! After that we can play house! We'll both be good guys 'cause I'll be the mommy and you'll be the daddy, and mommies and daddies are always good guys!"

"…and they all lived happily ever after. The End."

"Mommy, why did the Prince kiss the sleeping girl?"

"So he could break the curse, of course."

"But why a kiss?"

"Hikaru, a kiss is a sign of true love. You kiss someone you dearly love. The Prince loved the princess more than anybody else in the world, and everyone knows love that strong can conquer anything, even eternal sleep. Now you need to sleep, your brother is already out like a light. It's late, you should do the same."

"If you want to wake somebody you love more than anything, you just kiss them right?"

"That's right. Just kiss your princess with all the love you can muster and you'll be together forever. Sweet dreams, Hikaru."

"G'Night mommy."

"…"

"…Kaoru…"

"Oh! It worked!"

"Hikaru, how many times do I have to tell you, don't go tracking mud all over the house!"

"I'm not Hikaru, mommy."

"Sorry, Kaoru. Still, I've told you too! What _is _all this?"

"Me and Hika were playing outside and he threw mud all over me."

"Hikaru, why would you do that? It's not nice to throw mud at your brother!"

"It's to protect him!"

"Oh? How are you protecting your little brother, Hikaru?"

"Kao is really, really cute. Cradle robbers will want to take him away, so I had to hide how cute he is! So I covered him in mud! Now I'm the only one who knows how cute Kao really is and no cradle robbers will want to take him away."

"Hikaru…"

_Together in all these memories  
I see your smile  
All the memories I hold dear  
Darling you know I'll love you till the end of time_


	17. Sixth First

**A/N:** Remember "Fifth First?" The one where Kaoru beat up a bully with a broom? This is a companion piece to it, and a request from **Princess Ellie Hummel**.

* * *

**The first time Kaoru lied to Hikaru was when they were ten years old.**

Hikaru trusted Kaoru and Kaoru trusted Hikaru. They told each other their deepest secrets and recited the day's happenings to each other verbatim at the end of each day. There was nothing they could not share with the other.

But Kaoru had a secret. There was but one thing Kaoru hid from Hikaru. One thing Hikaru could not learn no matter the circumstances.

After a long day at school, it was a relief to hear the final bell that released the students from their arduous school work. As they walked out the classroom's door, Hikaru looped an arm around Kaoru's shoulders.

"When we get home wanna play our new game? I still haven't kicked your butt at it and I'm feelin' good this time!"

"Actually, I need to stay after for a bit Hika. I'm having trouble in math and I asked the teacher to tutor me after class." Kaoru avoided looking at Hikaru's unhappy face.

"Are you sure? I could-"

"No, I don't want to distract you! Go practice the game, okay? I'll come home soon!"

Kaoru ducked under Hikaru's arm and dashed away down the hall, not turning to see Hikaru's frown.

"Hello again, loser. What'll it be this time?"

"I…um…"

"You're not supposed to talk stupid!"

"Ah!"

"You and your doppelganger think you're so much better 'cause you got money! Well, you're not, you hear? You're not!"

"Not…my face. Hika'll…"

"I don't care what your doppelganger will do. He'd probably beat on you too if he knew how much fun it was!"

"Hika wouldn't…"

"Shut it! Just shut up!"

When Kaoru finally arrived home from school, Hikaru had grown bored of the game and was working on homework. The younger twin came stumbling in just as Hikaru was closing his textbook.

"Hey Kaoru. Did you get the help you needed? I could've helped you ya kn-oh my god, Kaoru! What the hell happened?"

Hikaru rushed to his brother's swaying form and held him, having to support his weight as he struggled to stay upright. His face was colored black and blue with fresh bruises. Hikaru tried gripping his arms, but Kaoru flinched in pain.

Angrily, Hikaru yanked at the buttons of Kaoru's school uniform.

"Hika, don't!"

"I have to see what's wrong Kaoru!"

"But…"

Kaoru chest and stomach were peppered with black and blue bruises. His arms had clear hand marks on his biceps. Hikaru also stripped him of his pants, but no bruises were present below his waist. Hikaru sighed in relief at that.

"Kaoru, who did this?"

"Umm…"

"Who. Did. This?"

"I…"

"KAORU!" Hikaru suddenly roared at him. Kaoru flinched, frightened. Hikaru recoiled, guilt eating at him.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to scare you but…but you're scaring _me_."

"'M sorry. Hika." Kaoru snuggled into Hikaru arms, burying his face in his twin's neck.

"I don't know his name. He's the one you call Frankenchild. The one who makes fun of us in class."

"Why didn't you tell me he hurt you?"

"I thought if I told you you'd go after him and he'd hurt you."

"Stupid little brother. You should know I wouldn't go straight for a kid ten times bigger than me." Hikaru put his hands on either side of Kaoru's face. He pulled his brother towards him and kissed his lips gently. "Wanna help me plot our vengeance?"

Kaoru grinned.


	18. Birth

Hikaru often wondered, if he had been capable of it, what he had thought and felt in the first moments of his life outside of his mother's womb. Did he feel the aching loneliness he always felt when separated from his brother? Did he fear for his twin's life as he slept in a crib while his brother was confined to an oxygen tent?

It scared Hikaru, more than anything, that he may have never known his twin. If Kaoru had died Hikaru would never have known his best friend, his lover, his conscience, his better half.

But that, Hikaru pondered, was neither here nor there. Kaoru was in his life. He sitting next to him, reading the latest Harry Potter novel, biting his lip like he always did when he was nervous.

"Kaoru…"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"For being born."

Kaoru didn't spend a lot of time pondering his birth. But on the day of the Hitachiin twins' birthday, he couldn't help but think about it. If he had died, like the doctors said he should have, on the day of his birth, what would Hikaru's life be like? Would he have met and married someone else, some pretty, smart, charming girl? Maybe Haruhi? But without Kaoru, would Hikaru have joined the Host Club and even have met her?

Kaoru decided then that he was happy he had survived his messy birth. It frightened him that Hikaru may have fallen in love with someone who wouldn't treat him right. Who didn't know his favorite foods and liked to cook for him when the chefs gave them free reign. Someone who didn't know how to calm him down after a temper tantrum. Someone who didn't love him as much as Kaoru did.

"I'm happy I was."

"Why's that?"

"So I could be with you."


	19. Needs

Hikaru was standoffish by nature. He pushed people away out of instinct, out of a desire to prevent being hurt. Most of the time, Kaoru was an exception to that rule. Hikaru let Kaoru into his world of one, allowed it to become a world of two. _Most_ of the time.

There were moments when Hikaru pushed even his twin brother away. Kaoru would do everything in his power to persuade his brother to open up to him, but Hikaru's walls around his heart were strong, stronger than what Kaoru could penetrate.

It was these moments when it was hard to be in love with your brother. Feelings of familial and romantic love get confused in the oceans of hurt and rejection. And in that confusion, Kaoru didn't know what Hikaru wanted. Did he need a gentle kiss and the comfort of someone warm to fall asleep next to? Or did he want a simple hug and day spent playing video games? Which 'Kaoru' did Hikaru need? His twin brother or his lover?

Kaoru would spend days like this contemplating the state of their relationship as he sat outside their bedroom door after having been sent out of said room in a fit of angry yelling on Hikaru's part. He'd listen to the crashes and shouts as Hikaru let out his anger on their furniture.

Kaoru knew Hikaru's temper all too well. Not only was he temperamental, but he was rude, brash, sometimes careless with his words. Kaoru was not immune to his brother's worst qualities.

When things between them became bad, how was Kaoru supposed to take the hurtful words, the careless comments? As a brother who is upset for a while but gets over it because they're family, and family bonds are bone-deep? Or as a lover who understands their partner's worst qualities and accepts them?

But if he were to accept things as a lover, at what point did the shouts for him to get the hell of out of their room become abusive? Additionally, though Hikaru had never laid a hand on Kaoru, Hikaru's temper sometimes scared him. Hikaru never told Kaoru the reason for raging fits like the one Kaoru was currently avoiding. It could very well be something Kaoru did, and Hikaru was taking his anger out on their furniture to avoid taking it out on Kaoru.

The room went silent, and Kaoru lifted himself from the floor and cautiously peeked inside.

Hikaru wished he had more tact sometimes. Screaming at Kaoru to leave was never something he enjoyed, but sometimes he just couldn't look him in the eyes. Times like these when his temper took hold and shame filled him when he looked upon his calm, collected baby brother.

Because the only thing that could get him so riled up, so furious to the point of tearing their room apart was a crime committed against Kaoru. A rumor he couldn't stop, a look in the hallway he couldn't keep Kaoru from seeing, a look of pain on his brother's face.

And when those eyes, that people said were exactly the same as his own though Hikaru couldn't see the similarity, filled with tears from an undeserved insult about his relationship with his twin, Hikaru hated himself.

Hated that he still couldn't make Kaoru believe in him enough to know what other people said about their forbidden romance didn't matter a damn. Hated that he couldn't make his brother happy every minute of every day.

Hated that he still felt confusion about the nature of their relationship. Sometimes he wondered if he did right by his twin. He wondered if Kaoru wanted his lover or his brother when he was upset. Did he want someone who will kiss his tears away or someone who will clamp a sturdy hand on his shoulder? Someone who loves him unconditionally or someone who will be his family through thick and thin?

As Hikaru's rage calmed and his self-hatred bled away from his mind, he heard the door creek open a little and his little brother's, and lover's, head poked in from the hall.

"Hikaru?"

"Hey, Kaoru." It was weak greeting, Hikaru knew, but his embarrassment overpowered his ability to speak properly.

Kaoru opened the door fully and smiled. Because Kaoru knew that Hikaru needed a smiling face and comforting look.

Hikaru let a weak smile come to his face in response and opened up his arms to his brother. Because Hikaru knew Kaoru needed to be held.

As the twins snuggled together, smiling, happy, they thought that maybe the other didn't need a 'brother' or a 'lover.' They just needed each other.


	20. LIAS: Closer

**A/N:** I have a request from **Zept** here for you.

Hikaru is kinda OOC in this one. Sorry about that. But I had to do it for the sake of making it fit with the song. I also realize that the twins and Tamaki are in different classes, but for the sake of plot I fudged on that.

Remember that angst line? I am toeing it right now. Toeing it like _hell_.

I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

You've gotta be extra careful with  
The things that are close and dearest to you  
You know the closer you get to something  
The tougher it is to see it  
-Closer by Inoue Joe

Kaoru's presence was a constant in Hikaru's life. It was his shoulder he leaned an arm on, it was his voice that completed his sentences, and it was his body that lied next to him at night.

His consistency gave Hikaru balance in a life that was forever changing. As friends were gained and lost, as love came and went, Kaoru would be there.

Until he wasn't.

"Hey, Kaoru. I'm going over to Haruhi's."

"Hika, you have two papers to write by tomorrow! You haven't even started!"

"You don't mind doing them, do you? You're good at writing."

"N-No, I don't. I'll do them for you, Hika…"

"Thanks, Kao! You're the best!"

"Kaoru, I'm going out to dinner with Haruhi. You'll be good by yourself right?"

"But, Hika, today is…"

"Ah, sorry, Kaoru! I'm gonna be late! See you!"

"But…today's _our_ birthday…"

"Kaoru, I'm gonna go over to Haruhi's."

"Hika, you promised you'd actually do your half of the chores today!"

"You don't mind doing them for me, right?"

"But I was going to go over to Milord's house today."

"He'll understand, I'm sure. Bye, Kaoru!"

As Hikaru prepared for another day at school, after an unsuccessful attempt at tying his infernal tie, he called out, "Kaoru, help me out with this. Stupid thing won't…"

Then it occurred to Hikaru, Kaoru wasn't there. He had spent the night at Tamaki's house. He hadn't slept next to him that night, and Hikaru was only just realizing it.

Later, at school, Hikaru suddenly realized Kaoru was not in his usual seat. He looked around madly for his absent twin, and his heart twisted when he did find him.

His baby brother was seated up front, next to Tamaki, exchanging words and smiles with the older boy.

Hikaru looked forlornly at the assignment sitting on his desk. Kaoru could help him with it. But Kaoru wasn't here and Hikaru was lost.

"Kaoru, why are you home so late? You said you'd be back by ten!"

"I'm sorry, Milord forced me into this silly game of his, and we were having a lot of fun, and I lost track of time. Did you get the homework done?"

"Not the papers. I suck at writing, you know that."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hika. Do you want me to do them for you?"

"It's really late, though…"

"I don't mind. I'll stay up if it's for you, Hika."

"Then I'll stay up too."

"Huh?"

"You can show me how to do it. So you won't have to keep doing it for me."

"Okay, Hika…"

After an hour spent writing a paper that stubbornly refused to be written, the twins settled into bed to sleep. Hikaru scooted close to Kaoru and wrapped his arms around his baby brother.

"Kaoru, I'm really sorry."

"For what?"

"I just…I always expect you to be there. No matter what I say or do, I expect you to stay by my side. I've been taking advantage of that and I'm sorry."

"It's alright Hika. I don't doing things for you. I love you."

"I love you too. That's why I'm going to shape up my attitude. No more asking you to finish my homework or do my chores or anything like that."

"Hika…"

"I love you. I really do."

"Hey, Kaoru…"

"Hm…?"

"What was that 'game' you were playing with Milord?"

"You pervert! It was nothing like that!"

"Oh, Kaoru, looks like I have to punish you..."

"Hika, we didn't…ah…Hika…"


	21. LIAS: Lullaby For A Stormy Night

This is a request from **Klowag**. You have good taste in music, my friend. I _love_ this song.

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Or Vienna Teng.

* * *

Little child, be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes and lightning flash  
Illuminates your tear-stained face  
I am here tonight

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
The same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
On forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
In the morning

-Lullaby for a Stormy Night by Vienna Teng

Rain pounded on the glass windows of the Hitachiin mansion. Lightning flashed, illuminating the rooms and halls of the manor, the curtains having not been closed. Kaoru sat by one of the open windows, staring out into the rain.

A maid approached him, intending to shut the curtains, seeing as how them being open was pointless, it being so dark due to cloud cover from the storm.

Kaoru shot the approaching maid a malicious look, daring her to take another step forward, to close the window and see what happened. The maid wisely backed off, allowing the young Hitachiin to remain where he was, staring out the window.

He was waiting. He had to wait. If he didn't, Hikaru would never forgive him.

"Hikaru, baby, we'll be home soon! Please calm down! I know you're scared, but-" Yuzuha was cut off by her six year-old son's wailing.

"I'm not scared! I'm not! I just…I'm…" Hikaru sniffled and burst into tears once again, unable to contain his terror of the storm. It flashed bright, and loud, then it was so dark, and _Kaoru wasn't here_.

"I can see the house from here. See? The curtains are open, you can see the lights on inside! Kaoru's watching for you, isn't he?" Yuzuha pulled Hikaru's face up by a finger under his chin. He spotted the mansion's lights and his face brightened up, just a bit.

"Kaoru…"

"Is at home. He's right there, and he'll be there waiting for you."

It was times like these that Yuzuha felt like a failure of a mother. It was never her arms her sons ran to when they were scared. It was never her they depended on for comfort. It was each other, always each other. She could do nothing to soothe Hikaru's tear-stained face and anguished cries. He needed his brother, not his mother.

Kaoru was getting fidgety. He tapped his foot against the floor and wrung his hands nervously. The thunder boomed loudly and Kaoru jumped, not in fear, but surprise.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw headlights coming up the driveway. He leapt from his window perch and ran to the front door. The double doors slammed open, making Kaoru jump back. His twin ran through the opened door, soaking wet, his tears mingling with rain water on his face.

Hikaru threw his arms around his younger twin, burying his face into his chest, sobbing.

"Hika…let's go to our room, kay?"

"You-you waited for me…"

"Of course I did Hika! We're twins, aren't we?"

"Hika…why are you so scared of storms?"

"I dunno…'cause it gets dark, I guess. I'm afraid that if it gets dark I won't be able to find you. Then the lightning flashes and…_taunts_ me…like just for a second I can see you, then you're gone again…"

"That's silly, Hika."

"Huh?"

"Storms aren't bad at all! Without rain flowers and trees wouldn't grow! Our favorite tree in the yard, the one with the swing? It wouldn't grow big enough to swing on if there were no storms!"

Hikaru looked up to his brother's face. He had a soft smile on his lips, and his eyes were half-lidded and gentle with love.

"But…but it's so dark…"

"Then…then I'll never, ever leave you okay? We'll stay together forever so you'll never have to look for me, 'cause I'll be right there. Okay, Hika?"

"Kao…You promise? Forever?"

"I promise, Hika."


	22. Camping

**A/N: **This one is a request from **ninja skittelz**. This is based on my own camping experiences, minus the skinny dipping. I have gone camping twice in my life. You will soon learn how it went.

* * *

**Part 1 – One Bug, Two Bug, Bad Bug, Good Bug**

Kaoru wasn't sure what the idiot lord was thinking when he proposed a Host Club camping trip. Haruhi mentioning a commoner vacation sometimes involved roughing it in the woods and sleeping in a tent did not excuse _this_.

'This' was Hikaru ditching him to help Mori and Hunny collect firewood, Tamaki prancing off to search for native flora and fauna, Haruhi following him to make sure he didn't injure himself, and Kyoya stoutly refusing to attend this meaningless expedition into the wild, claiming he had work to do for his father. Lucky bastard.

Kaoru, alone and bored, curled up in his and Hikaru's travel trailer (because Tamaki freaked out at the sight of an actual tent-_It's like sleeping on the _ground_!_), playing solitaire on his phone.

That's when he heard it.

_Tap_. _Tap. Tap._

Tiny taps coming from the closed window. It sounded like hundreds of tiny, stupid, disgusting bugs ramming themselves against the clear glass, apparently not realizing it was impossible to pass through.

And that's exactly what it was.

Kaoru. Hated. Bugs.

Hikaru loped casually back to the campsite after a successful fire-wood hunting excursion with the upper classmen. He had split off from the two seniors after the three dumped their loads of firewood at the fire pit. The seniors walked to their own campsite, while Hikaru returned to his and his brother's.

Speaking of his brother, was that his voice? What was he yelling about? No, that wasn't yelling.

That was screaming.

Hikaru took off at a dead run.

Kaoru buried his face into his knees that were curled up to his chest, muffling his screams slightly. The mass of mosquitoes continued to hit the window, but Kaoru could no longer hear the _tap tap tapping_ over his own voice.

What if those things got it? What if the jabbed him with their needle-like, blood-sucking noses and drained him dry? Would Hikaru come back to find his twin all shriveled up and bloodless? Or would they let him live, only to leave him to die from malaria or yellow fever or…

The door burst open to reveal Hikaru, breathless and panicked.

"Shut the door!" Kaoru yelled, and Hikaru obeyed, rushing to his twin's side after the trailer door was securely shut and locked.

"What happened? Did somebody come to the trailer? Why were you screaming? Kaoru!" Hikaru shook his twin by the shoulders, and Kaoru shakily raised a hand to point at the window.

Hikaru turned his eyes towards the direction his twin indicated, and saw the swarm of mosquitoes outside the window. He sighed with exasperation.

"_Kaoru_, you really scared me! You were screaming that much over _bugs_?" Hikaru released his twin and sagged in relief.

"Not _bugs _Hikaru. _Mosquitoes_." Kaoru glared at his brother, annoyed at his lack of worry.

"Which are bugs. Bugs that are outside and can't get to you. Sheesh, Kaoru…" Hikaru sighed and leaned over to kiss his brother's temple. "Don't freak me out like that, okay?"

"…'Kay."

"Besides, not all bugs are bad." Hikaru cheerfully stated.

"Oh? What good bugs are there?" Kaoru asked skeptically.

"I'll show you tonight. Come outside with me when we build the campfire."

"I am not going out _there!_ The mosquitoes, Hikaru!"

"Mosquitoes are only really active at dusk. They'll go away soon. Just come outside tonight and I'll prove not all bugs are bad, okay?"

"'Kay, Hika."

When evening fell on the campsite, Hikaru dragged Kaoru out of the trailer after indicating the lack of mosquitoes outside the window. Hikaru spread a thick wool blanket on the ground and sat down on it, patting the wooly space next to him.

Kaoru acquiesced and settled on the ground next to his twin. They both leaned back and stretched out on the ground before scooting closer and cuddling together, comfortable and warm with each other's body heat.

"So, where are your good bugs, Hikaru?"

"Wait for it, Kaoru. Just for a little bit."

The twins fell into silence, Hikaru smiling in anticipation and Kaoru on edge from the threat of bugs.

Then, a tiny light appeared in the sky above the twins. Kaoru blinked and rubbed his eyes, then two more appeared, then a dozen more, then hundreds of tiny, floating lights lit up the sky before them.

"_Oh_." Kaoru gasped, understanding.

Hikaru smiled at his twin's expression of giddy wonder. "Haruhi told me to watch for fireflies in the evening. She said a warm night like this is an active time for them."

"It's _beautiful_ Hikaru…" Kaoru smiled brightly.

"Glad you think so." Hikaru chuckled, no longer interested in the bugs. He could see their lights perfectly well, reflected in his twin's eyes.

**Part 2 – A Terrible Idea**

The morning sun found the twins' eyes as it rose, waking them up and making them blink blearily at the change in lighting. Kaoru didn't remember returning to the inside f their trailer, so he must have fallen asleep and Hikaru brought him inside.

Kaoru yawned and stretched, enjoying the quiet morning with only his twin's 'Good morning, little brother,' and a peck on his lips to greet him.

"Morning, Hika. Did you bring me inside last night?"

"Yeah, you fell asleep, so I carried you in and undressed you. I figured you wouldn't mind."

Kaoru then noticed he was entirely naked under the fold-out bed's sheets. He blushed brightly, and Hikaru chuckled at his embarrassment.

"Nothin' I haven't already seen, little brother." Hikaru kissed Kaoru again, running a gentle hand across Kaoru's chest. Kaoru raised his arms and wrapped them around Hikaru shoulders, pulling his closer. Hikaru's hands travelled lower and lower until…

…the trailer door flew open.

"Good morning, my devious devilish sons! I have planned a wonderful day of swimming and fishing and all around commoner-ing!"

Hikaru flung himself off of his twin at the sound of Tamaki's voice. He scooted as far as he could away from his twin, who was attempting to hide his raging blush by burying his face into a pillow. Tamaki appeared at the short set of stairs that led to the door, still raving about his plans for the day, not noticing the twins' angry glares.

"…a beautiful lake just across the path that we can enjoy to our heart's content! Hat do you think?"

Tamaki's radiant smile didn't face at all once he noticed the twins' grumpy stares. He figured they were just sleepy still.

"Today will be a marvelous day of bonding and merriment! Get dressed and meet everyone at my trailer in no less than an hour! _Adieu!_"

And then the blonde was gone.

"Hikaru, remind me again why we respect Milord?"

"Don't ask me that right now. I'll remember in a few hours, I'm sure. After I get rid of this boner."

"_Hika!_"

The twins were predictably late to the meeting with the Host Club, and the others were already present at Tamaki's trailer by the time they arrived.

"What in the world were you doing that made you a full hour late?" Haruhi inquired with a quirked eyebrow.

Hikaru grinned. "Well, I was doing-"

"-breakfast! We had trouble figuring out the trailer's stove." Kaoru laughed awkwardly and shot a glare at his twin. Hikaru shrugged nonchalantly.

The Host Club members gave them odd looks, but decided to accept the obvious lie than find out what they were _really_ doing.

As the club took off down the path that lead to the lake, Haruhi noticed Kaoru slight limp, but deigned not to comment, and settled for rolling her eyes exasperatedly.

The lake was blue and clear, stunningly beautiful from the view from the path. Tamaki rushed ahead of the group, enthusiastic to try commoner water games. The twins decided to not take part in a competitive round of chicken, knowing full well Hunny and Mori would win without a doubt, and split off from the group to find their own space to swim.

"Hey, Kaoru, I wanna skinny dip."

"Hika, that's a terrible idea. You have no idea what pollution or algae might be in that water. Do you want fish to eat your dick?"

"Not as much as I want you to-"

"Stop right there before I have to slap you. I am not letting you get in that water naked."

Hikaru pulled off his shirt, grinning all the while.

"Hikaru Hitachiin, do not continue stripping."

Hikaru pulled off his pants to reveal his swim trunks underneath.

"You keep those _on_, Hikaru."

Hikaru dropped his trunks and Kaoru just rolled his eyes.

"I warned you."

"Dammit, Kaoru, why didn't you warn me?"

"I _did_, idiot."

"You didn't say _this_ would happen! Kaoru, my skin is _green_."

"It's algae, which I _did _warn you about. You deserve this."

"That _hurts_. Can't you be a little more gentle?"

"No, I have to scrub hard to get the algae off you. You brought this on yourself, don't blame me."

"Hey Kaoru?"

"Yes, Hika?"

"Will you have sympathy shower sex with me?"

"Not until you're normal-colored again. Green skin is _not_ a turn on for me."

"Noted and filed."


	23. Preponderence of Evidence

Hikaru and Kaoru were meticulously careful about preventing the truth of their not-so-brotherly relationship getting out. They never engaged in their romantic exploration outside of the act in the host club and the privacy of their bedroom. They never told a soul about their relationship.

But no secret is perfectly gaurded. Some future event would eventually reveal their forbidden romance. The twins dreaded that day.

The first one to find out was, unsurprisingly, their mother. Her discovery was nothing spectacular, nothing like the image that wormed its way into the twins' heads. She simply walked in at the wrong time.

Hikaru had been kissing his brother lustfully while running his hands over Kaoru's stomach, producing short moans of pleasure from deep in his throat. Yuzuha opened the door to their bedroom, without knocking, just as Hikaru began assaulting his twin's neck with butterfly kisses. Yuzuha blinked, the twins gaped at her, and Yuzuha opened her mouth to say the words the twins so dreaded...

"The Ootori boy is on the phone. He says it concerns the host club. Do you want me to tell him you're, ah, busy?"

The twins numbly nodded, and with that, Yuzuha left her sons to reel in their shock.

The next person to learn the truth was, again, unsurprisingly, Haruhi. But for all the twins knew she could have known all along. They only found out she knew after the event with their mother. Her revealing her knowledge was just as unspectacular, possibly even less remarkable, than their mother walking in on them.

The revelation came when she, ever so casually, said to Kaoru, "You might want to pull your collar up a bit, looks like Hikaru got a bit carried away."

Kaoru attempted to sputter out an explanation, which Haruhi ignored. She simply shrugged when Kaoru questioned how she knew, and she bluntly said, "Commoner instincts."

The third person discover their hidden romance was, shockingly, Tamaki. He had insisted the host club participate in a bonding exercise which involved a revolving schedule of sleepovers at each members house. The night in question was the night the twins' mansion was the selected sleepover spot.

Kaoru had exited the living room where the Host Club was gathered to retrieve snacks from the Hitachiin kitchen. As he gathered hors de'voirs onto a platter, he felt a pair of arms snake around his waist.

"Not now, Hikaru. Everyone is just out there, we can't..." Kaoru's words cut off with a gasp as Hikaru dragged his tongue along the shell of Kaoru's ear.

"You.." Hikaru didn't let Kaoru continue as he ran a hand under Kaoru's shirt and up his brother's soft stomach and chest.

"HOW DARE YOU CONDUCT YOURSELVES IN SUCH A WAY IN FRONT OF MY DAUGHTER!"

The twins lept apart and whirled around to see Tamaki fuming in the doorway.

"Milord, Haruhi isn't in the room." Hikaru replied, casual as ever.

Kaoru was nearly hypervenalating from the surprise and worry of Tamaki discovering them. Would he throw them out of the Host Club? Would he ever speak to them again?

Kaoru was called back to reality when Hikaru pressed a light kiss to his cheek. Tamaki had left the room, leaving the twins alone once again.

"I forgot to tell you, I told Milord about us about a week ago." Hikaru informed his shell-shocked twin.

"You...you what?"

"Yeah, sorry I didn't tell, you, but..."

"But what? Hikaru, you are getting nothing from me for the rest of the month!"

"Wait, wait, Kaoru! I'm sorry, don't do this to me, please!"


	24. There's Nothing To Fear But Fear Itself

**A/N: **This is a request from **gambits princess**. Sorry it's too late for Halloween, really, but…whatever, it got up, yeah?

The 13th Floor is a very real and very fucking terrifying haunted house here in Colorado. It's ranked the 11th scariest haunted house in the US. I haven't actually been there, but my sister has, and she didn't sleep for days after she went. My info about it is from her.

And Paranormal Activity is…well, self-explanatory.

* * *

Part 1 – The Missing Floor

"Hika, I'm not so sure about this…"

"Don't be a baby, Kao, it's just a tourist attraction."

"But, I heard that they do awful things to you in there, they push you off the 13th floor, Hika! They make you sign a waiver before you go in!"

"Kaoru, you will be fine. You can't think I'd let anything bad happen to you? And all that stuff is in the haunted house in Canada. I'd never take you to that one, they don't care much for your safety, as long as they get your money. Besides, we came all the way to Colorado to see this place!"

"I came to sight-see Hika, _you_ came all the way to Colorado for this place."

"Details."

Before the Hitachiin twins loomed a long, white building with a black banner, displaying the words 'The 13th Floor' in blood red, dripping letters. Kaoru shuddered. Why was Hikaru doing this to him?

The line shuffled forward slowly, creeping up toward the double doors that would, Kaoru was sure, lead the unknowing victims to their untimely doom. A contortionist writhed in chains hanging from the ceiling, screwing her body into twisted, impossible shapes. Hikaru watched her with mild interest, wondering if Kaoru could learn to do that.

"Did you know they say this place really is haunted? The warehouse I mean. Cool, huh?"

Kaoru was going to choke his brother. Then he could be with his precious haunted house for-fucking-ever.

The twins arrived at the doors that lead to incomprehensible horror.

Kaoru shuddered again. Hikaru hated him. That was the only explanation.

The first part of the night of terror was the Blood Shed, in which a family of hideously deformed family of man-pigs displayed their work-namely, the gutted bodies of their victims.

Kaoru screeched in terror as a man-pig lunged at him with a glinting knife. Hikaru threw his arms around his twin instinctively at the sound of his scream.

The actor pulled away, his job done, and returned to his lurking-spot in a darkened corner of the barn. Kaoru tried to calm his pounding heart and failed. Hikaru comfortingly rubbed is little brother's arms.

'_This wasn't such a good idea.'_

The next moment blurred together in Kaoru's mind. A girl covered in blood screamed in pain as gore dripped from her slashed neck, man-pigs reached for him, as if they wanted to grope and bite and tear at him, and then they arrived.

The elevator to the thirteenth floor, the floor that didn't exist. Kaoru froze for a moment, and Hikaru had to shove him along into the lift, as Kaoru was in a terrified daze.

A man in a construction vest grinned at him as the iron bars of the rickety elevator slammed shut.

"I hope you know what you're in for." He leered.

The elevator began to rise, and Kaoru allowed himself to relax. It was just an elevator, nothing was going to happen in the elevator, there were no actors, no animatronics, nothing to-

The elevator jerked to a shuddering stop. The previously dinging indicator of the floor the elevator was on had stopped on 14. The needle that pointed to the number jumped between 12 and 14, 12, 14, 12, 14, then stopped. 13.

The elevator rocked and shook, as if caught in a maelstrom of the greatest size. Kaoru buried his face into his brother's chest, who stroked his back and hair soothingly, an expression of apprehension and nervousness on the elder's face.

The rocking ceased, and iron doors slowly slid open.

He'd made it past the crazed government conspirator, the snakes thrusting out of the bloody dead woman's chest, the giant, bony rats devouring the guts of long-since rotted corpses, but he couldn't take much more.

Kaoru watched numbly as a serial killer sliced the head off his victim's shoulders, while a man screamed and writhed in fear on a bed, waiting his turn. He couldn't help but picture himself watching Hikaru's head be torn off his shoulders, blood and gore spattering across the walls. Kaoru clung to his older brother's hand, needing to know he was right there, not tied to a chair awaiting his death. Or strapped to an electric chair, being tortured to death as a cruel executioner flipped the switch, on and off, on and off, his body jerking and twisting.

Then it was over.

Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief. It was over. Hikaru looked at his baby brother, concerned for him. He had clung so hard to him in the warehouse.

"Are you okay, Kao?"

"That was…"

"Kao, I'm sorry I made you go in there, I didn't think you would get so-"

"That…that serial killer…"

"Wasn't real, silly. He wasn't real and the dead guy was a dummy. I promise."

"Hika…" Kaoru stretched his arms out to his brother, who took him into his arms without hesitation.

"Let's get to our hotel, okay Kao? We'll get some amaretto ice cream and talk about how much I love you and make out a little and maybe have sex, if you're up to it. How's that sound?"

"Hika, you're the best brother ever."

Part 2 – Possession

"Hika?"

"Mmmph…what, Kao?" Hikaru blinked his tired eyes and tried to focus on his brother's face above him.

"I'm sorry, go back to sleep, I'm sorry." Kaoru pulled away, but Hikaru stopped him with a hand pressed to his cheek.

"No, Kao, what is it?" He rubbed his eyes with his other hand and leaned up in bed.

"Do you think people really get possessed?" Kaoru voice was small and hesitant.

"What? Oh, Kao, is this about the movie? Look, I said I didn't think you should see it, you know how easily scared you are." Hikaru frowned at his own failing to keep his brother secure and happy. Kaoru took the frown as disappointment in him.

"I'll just…" Kaoru made to get up, but was stopped by Hikaru's firm hand on his arm.

"People don't get possessed, okay Kaoru? And if they do, if I do, then I'll just think about how much I love you, and any demon that's got a hold of me can't stand up to that. Now go back to sleep."

"Kay, Hika. Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams, Kao."


	25. Seperation Anxiety

"What are you _thinking_ Kaoru?"

"I'm thinking about what's best for my future!"

"You think _this_ is best?" Hikaru screamed, waving a single sheet of paper in Kaoru's face. Kaoru brushed away Hikaru's flailing and glared into his twins' eyes.

"It's what's best for me, even if you don't like it, Hika. It's what's best for both of us, and what's best for the Hitachiins' success." Kaoru took a step toward his brother. "It's not like we're saying goodbye forever, just for a little while."

"Four years is not a little while, Kaoru. You're going to this fancy school in France, Kao. _France_. We won't be able to see each other except for holidays, if even then." Hikaru's eyes turned downward. "I…I'll miss you."

"Hika, I'll miss you too, but face it, I suck at math. This school is the States is meant for you, not me. A creative arts school is the best fit for me." Kaoru gestured to the acceptance letter in Hikaru's hand. "France is where I'm going, and you're going to the United States. That's just the way it is."

Hikaru hated how so very reasonable his brother was being. It made him look like a petulant child. But he'd rather be seen as a child than be alone.

"Kao, I don't…" Hikaru stopped to suck in a shuddering breath. "I don't know what I…what I'll _do_ without you."

"You'll learn new things and meet new people and grow into an amazing and brilliant adult. Then we'll see each other again and we'll still love each other just as much as we do now." Kaoru reached out and placed his hands on Hikaru's cheeks. "I'm going to love you every second I'm in France. That won't ever change."

"I'll always love you too, Kao. Always. I'll think of you every second we're apart." Kaoru cast his eyes downward again.

"You better not. You'll think about your studies. I won't have a college dropout as my business partner."

Hikaru chuckled half-heartedly. Kaoru forced his head up and locked eyes with him. Hikaru leaned forward and pressed his lips against his twin's. Kaoru shuddered and wrapped his arms around Hikaru's shoulders as Hikaru's arms wound around Kaoru's waist. Their bodies pressed as close together and they could manage, and only broke their lip-lock when their lungs scream for air became too much.

"No sleeping with strange men, okay?" Hikaru demanded sternly.

"Of course not."

"And no partying. Parties have roofies and cradle-robbers."

"Sure thing."

"And no drinking. Or smoking. Or drugging. Or…umm…anything…you know, bad." Hikaru finished weakly.

"Hikaru?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me."


	26. LIAS: Watch The Moonrise

**A/N:** Anybody seen Arashi no Yoru Ni? Or, if you prefer, One Stormy Night? It's a beautiful movie, if you haven't seen it. StormyNightRedubTeam on youtube did an English dub of it that's amazingly well done.

This is a request from **Zept**. I really wanted to do something with the ending part of the song, but it's really sad and I have sworn off angst for these. So this is what I chose. Enjoy!

Also **Lollypop-Otakuu **commented on the Lullaby for a Stormy Night oneshot that they liked Kaoru to be the one afraid of the storm, so I went that route this time.

* * *

_In the midst of one stormy night, we found comfort together_

_And continue to find it every day, in all kinds of weather_

_And we watch the moonrise on the hilltop, you and I_

_And we watch the moonrise, with the starlight in our eyes_

_And I don't know how to say how much you mean to me in every way_

_But I know that I can always trust in you._

_-Watch The Moonrise, __Tustin Gilmer Macafee_

* * *

Hikaru had just arrived home from an impromptu Host Club meeting, that Kaoru had been unable to attend due to 'a bug' that Hikaru was positive he didn't actually have, when the first flash of lightning illuminated the Hitachiin mansion.

Hikaru jumped in surprise_, hadn't the sky been clear on his way home?_, and wondered if Haruhi had made it home before the storm hit. Whatever. He had a twin to molest.

He wandered upstairs to his shared bedroom, tossing aside his jacket for a maid to pick up and yelling for the chef to make him something spicy for dinner. He entered his and his twin's bedroom while unbuttoning his shirt, intending to spend the time waiting for his dinner thoroughly sexing his brother.

He spotted a lump in his bed and his face split into a predatory grin.

Which quickly disappeared when he noticed the lump was quivering.

Maybe Kaoru really _was_ sick. Hikaru dropped all thoughts of sex in favor for concern over his twin. He sat cross-legged on the bed and gently shook the lump of sheets. Kaoru twitched and slowly pulled out from the covers, revealing his shock of red hair and sunshine-colored eyes.

"Hey there. You okay?" Hikaru gently inquired.

Kaoru shook his head, and Hikaru noticed tiny teardrops clinging to Kaoru's long eyelashes. Hikaru tucked himself under the covers and wrapped his arms around his brother's waist. He kissed Kaoru's eyelids, tasting his salty tears.

"The storm…" Kaoru muttered, flushed from Hikaru's attentions. "It was loud and you weren't here."

"You're not usually scared of storms, Kao. Did something happen?"

Kaoru shook his head again. "I was alone. I don't like that."

"You shoulda come to the Host Club meeting then, silly." Hikaru stroked Kaoru's hair. "Why'd you skip, anyway? I know you're not sick."

Kaoru smiled with affectionate exasperation. "_Hikaru_. We did it like, eight times last night. My ass hurts."

Hikaru blinked. "Oh."

Lightning flashed and thunder roared again and Kaoru threw himself into Hikaru's chest.

"Hey, I'm here now. There's no reason to be scared." Hikaru cooed softly as he stroked Kaoru's hair. Kaoru kept his face hidden in his brother's chest.

The twins remained locked in an embrace until the thunder's crashing cacophony settled down and faded away. Hikaru nudged his brother gently.

"Kaoru, the storm's passing. You're okay now."

Kaoru muttered something Hikaru couldn't here due to his face's proximity to his pectoral.

"Let's get some grub and we'll eat out on the balcony. It's a nice night."

Kaoru nodded.

* * *

The moon hung huge and bright in the night sky against a background of a black abyss and twinkling stars. Empty plates and glasses clinked as they were pushed aside in favor of cuddling.

The twins, locked in a tight embrace, were awash with moonlight as it rose over the horizon.

"Hey, Kaoru?"

"Hmm?" Kaoru responded quietly, half asleep and blissful.

"What do you say to sex under the stars?"

"I say 'there goes the romantic mood, you dolt.'"


	27. LIAS: Kissing U

**A/N:** To anybody interested – If anyone wants to draw me a cover for this or any of my other stories, I will write a oneshot for any fandom, as long as I am familiar with it, of their choice. This is not a contest. Anyone who participates gets a oneshot. PM me if you are interested.

This is a request from **Alexishy-Reighbeaux Dance**. I have two from you, and I will get on the other one as soon as possible!

* * *

_'Cause when I'm kissing you  
My senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece  
I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place  
You're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away  
When I'm kissing you_

_- Kissing U, Miranda Cosgrove_

* * *

Kaoru's bout of pneumonia was the scariest thing young Hikaru had faced in his life so far. Never in his short life had he felt his heart pound, his hands shake, his eyes tear up as much as they did than when he looked at his twin's fevered little body.

His raspy, wheezy coughs made Hikaru jump in worry and run to catch the phlegm that dislodged from Kaoru's lungs with a tissue.

His whimpers as he slept made Hikaru snuggle into his brother's back and whisper soft nonsense words of comfort.

His fever made Hikaru press a kiss to his forehead regularly to both check his temperature and sooth his brother, and tell him without words he would be just fine.

* * *

"Hikaru, for the last bloody time, the plural form is _Beine_. Not _beans_!" Kaoru scolded. He gestured in frustration toward the picture of legs in the German textbook and the lettering underneath it.

"Like it makes a difference! All German sounds like its being coughed up. Like bile." Hikaru crossed his arms and pouted.

"It does not!" Kaoru defended, before muttering, "_Well…it sort of does_," then continued with, "but you don't have to be so disgusting, Hika! And you could pay attention. We have the test on body parts _tomorrow_!" Kaoru cried in exhaustion.

Hikaru buried his face in his hands. "Can't we take a break? I'm _tired_. I'm going to _die_ at this rate."

"You are not going to die you big baby. Besides, I have an idea I think you'll enjoy." Kaoru's eyelids shuttered half way over his amber orbs. His gaze became heated and intense, and Hikaru felt his loins tighten in response.

"I'm going to kiss every part of your body you name in German correctly." Kaoru trailed his fingers across Hikaru's chest as he sucked in a shuttering breath. "If you get the plural form right, I'll _lick_ and _suck_ it to your heart's content. How's that sound?"

Kaoru pressed his body tight against his twin's flushed and heated identical form. He rubbed Hikaru's shoulders as he breathed out on his neck, "Sound like fun?"

Hikaru grabbed for the textbook desperately.

"Where's the word for 'dick' in this stupid book?"

* * *

"Hikaru?" Hikaru lifted his head from its relaxed position on the bed to see his adorable twin climbing into their shared bed. Kaoru swung a leg over Hikaru's hips and settled on top of his brother's form.

"Yes?" Hikaru answered breathily. His twin's proximity always managed to take his breath and higher cognitive function away.

Kaoru leaned in and pressed his lips to Hikaru's neck gently. Hikaru placed his hands on his brother's cheeks and pulled him up for a proper kiss.

Their lips connected in blissful cohesion that could only exist between an identical pair of lips. The kiss was chaste and short, and left Hikaru wanting more.

"What's this about?" Hikaru chuckled. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Nothing really. I was just thinking that I love you. I thought kissing you is a good way to show that." Kaoru smiled sweetly and Hikaru's heart fluttered.

"I don't think the message got through. You're going to have to try again." Hikaru grinned.

Kaoru giggled. "With pleasure."

The distance between them closed.

* * *

Hikaru stared at the sight of Kaoru snuggling with that stupid, damnable cat. He was hugging and kissing the bloody creature to death and he could swear it _smirked_ at him between every smooch.

_Those lips are mine, dammit, __**mine**__!_

"Hikaru, stop glaring at Hika. It's ridiculous to be jealous of a cat."

"I'm not jealous, but I'm not making out with you until you wash your mouth out. It's probably full of cat germs."

Kaoru sighed and shook his head in resignation and made for the bathroom. Kissing Hikaru was a lot more fun than kissing Hika.

But watching Hikaru fume in jealousy over a _cat_ was the most fun of all.

* * *

"Hey Kaoru?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I-hrm! Where'd that come from?"

"Kisses are a good way to say it, remember?"

"True. C'mere and let me show you just how much I adore you."


End file.
